


Trust

by Aly_H



Series: Blood that Binds [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, gooey sweetness I felt like sharing, phylacteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: The recovery of Inquisitor Trevelyan's phylactery by agents of the Inquisition comes as a surprise, and she must decide what to do with it.------First of a series of shorts I have planned around phylacteries and what they mean for my Thedosian mages. Mostly just sweet fluff is planned at the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short with my female mage Inquisitor named Lark Trevelyan who romanced Cullen.

The wind ruffled her hair as she sat on the parapets, the mountain air rapidly becoming only colder as the sun set. In her hand she turned the vial over in her hand. She could feel the soft hum of magic beneath her finger tips as it glowed in her hand.

A phylactery. _Her_ phylactery.

That it had survived the destruction of the Templar-Mage war was a surprise. Leliana’s people had recovered it though, along with those of a number of other Inquisition mages.

Her order to allow the mages to decide what happened to their own vials – the Chantry’s leashes – probably wouldn’t prove the most popular decision. She could already hear Vivienne’s snide remarks, or Cassandra’s wary caution. Not that it was them she was worried about.

For years this had been the tangible representation that she was not a free woman, since the war began it’d been a worry that even if she hid danger could track her down. Since the Inquisition – since the Breach – she’d not given it more than a few moment’s thoughts: She was busy, and practically every farmer and fisherman and carpenter from Denerim to Halamshiral had suddenly known what she looked like (and the mage information had spread just as quickly as the idea she was the Herald).

Now it was in her hand, and it was her choice what to do with it. A year ago she’d have smashed it on the ground the moment she’d received it, now there was something else she wanted to do with it but she hesitated…

The soft footsteps behind her were quieter than they had a right to be considering the man they belonged to was wearing plate mail. She barely managed to walk that softly _trying_ while wearing the cloth-and-leather of mage armor.

“There you are,” Cullen murmured softly, one of his hands going to rub her shoulder in his reassuring manner.

That got a bit of a smile – the idea that he’d been looking for her. She wondered (briefly) where he’d checked already, there were only so many places she went to try to sort her thoughts out. This one was where she came most often when her thoughts turned towards the future, though, ever since that first kiss.

“You’ve not broken it?” there was legitimate surprise in his voice as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him, and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before studying what she had in her hand. The contact making her smile, and relax.

“No – I don’t plan on it, either…” she admitted.

“Truly?” puzzlement in his voice – understandably, most of the mages he’d known would destroy their phylacteries in a heartbeat.

She nodded and pulled out of his arms so she could turn and face him, studying the lines on his face she smiled a bit. Feeling more confident in her decision she reached out and took his hand, turning it so it was open and palm up between them. Knowing that he could easily refuse to let her manipulate his hand thusly made the fact that her confused former Templar allowed her to do so much sweeter.

She pooled the chain and the vial attached to it, still glowing with her proximity into his hand and closed his fingers around it.

“I want you to keep it. I…” she hesitated, as she met his eyes before letting her own drop to his chest instead, suddenly feeling shy. “I’m scared one day I’ll have to run from this place, like the Circle. I want to know that if that happens, or I get lost somehow, or something, you can find me again if…if you want to.”

A gentle hand on her cheek made her meet his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her.

“I promise,” he smiled. “I would always find you again, Lark.” His fingers stroked her cheek gently before he shook his head, “And you are freezing. Maker, how long have you been standing up here?”

She laughed – not going to answer him - as he ushered her towards the door to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!
> 
> In terms of Dragon Age I really only plan on writing short, sweet stuff with my characters that makes me smile. (I say though I have a nearly thirty page file about Surana's adventures open on my computer that just keeps growing.) 
> 
> I have a number of shorts planned out for my mages around the concept of phylacteries that will be going into a series tentatively titled "Blood that Binds". Most probably won't be all that original but I enjoy writing them and that's what counts. ;)


End file.
